1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hinged electronic devices, and more particularly to a hinged electronic device having a single-split hinge with an electrical conductor passing through the single-split hinge.
2. Background Art
Mobile telephones have become incredibly popular. According to the Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association (CTIA), at the end of 2005, over 200 million people in the United States alone use mobile telephones. These two way communication devices allow people to stay in touch with friends, family, and co-workers wherever they go.
Mobile telephones are generally available in one of two mechanical configurations or “form factors”: clamshell or candy bar. Clamshell, or “flip”, phones are hinged devices that open and close like a clam. Clam shell phones often have the keypad on one side of the hinge, while the display is located on the other. Candy bar phones are generally one solid piece, with keypad and display on a unitary face.
Many people prefer clamshell phones due to the fact that they often carry the phone in a pocket or purse. A first reason that clamshells are preferred is that when the clamshell is closed, the keypad is covered and protected. This means that keys, coins, or other pocket objects will not inadvertently press a key causing a call to be transmitted. Second, when the clamshell is closed, the display is protected. Thus, the same keys, coins, and other pocket objects will not scratch the display.
Turning now to FIG. 1, illustrated therein is one embodiment of a prior art clamshell mobile telephone 101. A first half 102 is connected to a second half 103 with a hinge 104. The hinge 104 is a “double-split” hinge in that a pair of hinge ends 105,106 coupled to the second half 103 engage a tab 107 on the first half 102 to form the hinge 104. The hinge 104 is “double-split” because there are two parting lines 108,109 at the hinge. The double-split is used because it offers a way for electrical conductors to pass from the first half 102 to the second half 103 through one split, while a hinge mechanism is disposed beneath the other split.
While the double-split hinge works well in practice, consumers are continually seeking sleeker, more streamlined designs. Designers are continually trying to offer more stylish shapes and contours in electronic devices. A single-split hinge would offer more freedom to designers, thereby allowing them to continue to refine and retool phone aesthetics. However, prior art attempts at single-split hinge design have not provided a reliable mechanism for coupling electronic circuitry in one half with electronic circuitry in the other through the hinge.
There is thus a need for a single-split hinge design for electronic devices that facilitates electrical coupling of components across the single-split hinge.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.